No dejes para mañana lo que pudes hacer hoy
by Arrimitiluki
Summary: Roy Mustang se da cuenta que los mejores placeres se obtienen al hacer las cosas cuando tienes la oportunidad y no dejandolas para despues... Mi primer Fanfic; totalmente una inexperta. Pasen, lean y dejen vuestros reviews.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen. Todos son obra la de grandiosa Hiromu Arakawa que con su gran imaginación nos deleita con su extraordinaria historia.

**N/A:** Normalmente al final de cada historia me gusta colocar una pequeña frase.

**Aclaro:** este es el primer fanfic que público, al menos, en alguna página de internet.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**No hay que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.**

Suspiro.

Sen sentía cansado, esa maldita frase era la que lo mantenía despierto por altas horas de la noche realizando, firmando, anulando y comprobando documentos en un asiento que, a pesar de ser cómodo, luego de más de cuatro horas sentado en el ni su comodidad podría borrar el punzante dolor que sentía en sus glúteos.

Miro por la ventana y un segundo suspiros salio de sus labios.

Esa maldita frase era la que lo mantenía ahí, sentado, sin despegar los ojos del papel. Aun siendo él, la mayor autoridad en el cuartel no podía competir contra el carácter de aquella mujer, la cual, sin dudarlo dos veces, era capaz de abrir un agujero en su cráneo de un solo disparo. Si bien era él el que daba las órdenes ahí, si ella no estuviese, en el cuartel, seria un completo desastre.

Miró el reloj: Las cinco menos cuarto de la madrugada.

No le molestaba pasar la noche ahí, después de todo no es como si fuese haber alguien en su casa esperándolo…

Se levanto de la silla y sintió, sin mucha sorpresa, como sus músculos, de manera inconciente, se estiraban.

Camino hasta el escritorio de su teniente y paso sus dedos por la fría madera de esta. Observo la silla y la imagino a ella sentada en esta escribiendo los típicos documentos, con su cara totalmente relajada. Quería verla y sabia que, a pesar de que no faltara mucho para su llegada, las horas se le hacian eternas si no tenia su compañía.

Se rió de si mismo al darse cuenta que, entre tanto pensamiento inútil, la hora se le había pasado y había dado entrada al sol que ahora se asomaba por su ventana, iluminando lentamente el salón.

Tocaron la puerta. Era ella.

Sonrío al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. No por nada le tenían respeto a su teniente, era de las primeras en llegar al cuartel, terminar sus documentos he irse a casa, sin mostrar cansancio alguno.

-Buenos días, coronel – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Buenos días, Teniente – Se acerco hasta ella y le sonrío - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Excelente – Le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Y usted? Se ve algo cansado… - rió,

-Muy graciosa.

-Disculpe – Se encamino hasta la cafetera, dispuesta a servir el típico café de la mañana. Era una rutina y el se la conocía muy bien. Sirvió en una taza y luego en la otra. El silencio era tal que por fracciones de segundos solo se escuchaban el cantar de los pájaros madrugadores y la caída del café sobre la taza. Pero no era necesario decir palabra, él sabia, que con la presencia de ambos era suficiente para decir más.

Le tendió la mano y con esta una taza de café. Lo miro, extrañada, al darse cuenta de que la mirada de el estaba sobre ella, penetrándola y quemándola, tal cual al fuego aumentado por la madera. La quemaba, pero no le dolía, se sentía a salvo, segura.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que ella también se había quedado mirándolo.

-¿Quiere? – Le ofreció esta.

-Por supuesto – El roce de sus dedos con los de ella hizo que una descarga pasara por su espina dorsal, estremeciéndolo.

Se fue a su escritorio nuevamente y ella hizo lo mismo.

Estuvieron sumidos en sus pensamientos por varios minutos, el los contó y fueron aproximadamente veinte. Aun que no necesitara hablar, pues sabia que no era necesario, esa vez se sintió tentado a hacerlo.

-Teniente – La llamo colocando ambas manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla. Ella volteo la mirada hacia el.

-Dígame –

-¿Le gustaría salir a almorzar conmigo esta tarde? –

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta, coronel? – Ella aparto la vista.

-Deseo mostrar su belleza al publico y presumir que yo soy quien va a su lado – Bromeo el.

El sonrojo de ella desaparecía, pero aun sentía ese extraño sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro. La hacia sentir calida, volvió la mirada hacia el.

-Muy gracioso, señor – Se levanto de la silla y agarro una pila de papeles con las manos, se encamino hasta el escritorio de el y la coloco sobre este. – Debería concentrarse en terminar su trabajo, si es que quiere terminar hoy. – Dijo, sonriéndole.- A menos que quiera que ocurra una tragedia. Recuerde: No deje para mañana lo que puede hacer hoy.

El sonrío con pesar. Que mujer tan complicada, el la invita a salir y ella le sale con su típica frase. ¿Es que no podía romper esa barrera que se había formado? ¿Acaso para obtener más de ella el debía dar más de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Es que ella no podía ver en su mirada el desespero de un hombre cansado? Se levanto bruscamente del asiento, rodeo el escritorio y llego hasta donde estaba ella.

La tomo de las muñecas he hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre, coronel? – A pesar de la serenidad en la mirada de ella, ella sabia que por dentro el fuego abrazador, que había sentido al verlo fijamente a los ojos, estaba renaciendo, provocando en ella el deseo de satisfacer esa necesidad que tantos días la atormentaban y que tantas noches la dejaban en vela.

-Disculpe…

Fue lo ultimo que escucho ella. El mundo se detuvo y su corazón se acelero, pensó, que seguramente sus latidos se oirían por todo el salón. El poso sus labios sobre ella y ella, sorprendida ante tal acción abrió un poco los labios, dando a mal entender ese movimiento y permitiéndole a él experimentar más con ella.

Mantenía los ojos abiertos, su impresión no se había marchado. El poso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Ella sintió su pecho calido entre sus manos, y se dio cuenta, por el palpitar de su corazón, que el estaba tan nervioso y confundido como ella.

Tenía muchas dudas pero a pesar de todo el deseo fue mayor.

Deseo.

Ella alzo los brazos hasta rodear el cuello de él, tomo su cabello entre sus manos y lo acaricio. Se coloco de puntillas, quería sentir más, probar más. La lengua de el jugaba contra la de ella, explorando toda su boca, llegando a la gloria. Se sentía feliz. Y pensar que se creía una mujer de carácter e imposible de dominar.

Se había equivocado…

¿Seria así con todos los hombres? No. Ella sabía que él era el único que podía traspasar esa barrera. Ella sabia que el era el único que podía hacer la sentir de esa manera y por esa razón, por esa pequeñísima razón, se dejo llevar y por primera vez en su vida sintió que contra ese hombre no podría hacer nada.

Se separaron lentamente… Y se miraron a los ojos.

Ella aparto la mirada, sonrojada. Se armo de valor y la volvió a posar sobre la de este. - ¿Por qué…?

-Me habías dicho que, no debería dejar para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy – Le dijo, sonriendo.

Y repentinamente todas las dudas que la habían abarcado durante unos segundos se esfumaron.

-Y como siempre, tenia la razón – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz.(1)_

* * *

(1)Romeo y Julieta, acto II, escena VI

Bueno este es mi primer Fic publicado en esta página, bueno en realidad, es la primera vez que público algún fic en internet.

Espero haya podido ser de su agrado y bueno, dejen sus **reviews **a esta inexperta escritora.


End file.
